Tension
by ohmytheon
Summary: What starts out as a "girls only" night for Rebecca and Riza turns into something wildly different when Riza unintentionally invites the guys on her team out with them and Rebecca's not-so-small attraction to one Jean Havoc spirals out of control. Hey, sometimes, girls just want to have fun, right? And there are worst men than Havoc to have a fun night with.


**Author's Notes:** And here it is, the Havolina smut I promised **stupidsexymustang** about ten billion years ago (aka February). I started writing this originally for Havolina Day. Then I decided to be an asshole and just not finish it. Or my life went haywire. That was a weird month. Months and about thirty fics later, I finally got off my ass and finished this. Call it what you will, but inspiration is a hell of a thing. Sorry for the exposition beforehand. Blame my Bar AU ideas as this was a precursor to those ideas. I just know that scene a little better being in the service industry. And yes, this is NSFW. There is smut. And I blushed and grinned and giggled like an idiot the entire time. I'm bad at being an adult.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 _"Tension, in the long run, is a more dangerous force than any feud known to man."_ – Criss Jami (Killosophy)

* * *

What started out as a fun girl's night ended in absolute disaster. Riza had sworn that no boys were allowed – and Rebecca knew that Riza's word on that was law – but then… God, Rebecca was really not good at following rules. She had started out the night fully on board with Riza's plan. Screw men! They were the worst! She was happy to be newly single and have a night on the town. Granted, she had been the one to drag Riza out in the first place, but she was more than okay with using Riza's singleness as an excuse and her friend didn't complain.

That was part of the reason why she loved Riza so much. The woman acted as if relationships weren't of any concern of hers, but the moment Rebecca had relationship problems, she always stepped up to bat and took one for the team. Rebecca was going to end up owing her a lot if she ever got married.

The breakup that she'd gone through a few days before hadn't been that bad. She hadn't honestly expected the guy to last as long as he did. That made her sound bad, of course, but Rebecca simply wasn't the hopeful type. Relationships came and went. It didn't help that her best friend was perpetually single and in some messed up romance novel cliché with her superior officer. That made Rebecca feel even worse. At least Riza had someone that loved her, even if it was depressing and technically illegal. Gods, that sounded better somehow.

"He's so handsome though!" Rebecca whined.

"I thought you said he was annoying," Riza said, logical as ever. The woman had taken how many shots and she still managed to sound straight as an arrow? Rebecca was beginning to feel suspicious. How many of those shots were just water that she bribed the bartender to make for appearances' sake?

"Well, not right now," Rebecca proclaimed.

Riza arched an eyebrow. "And how much is that the alcohol talking?"

Harrumphing to herself, Rebecca placed her hands on her hips and stood her ground. It wasn't her fault that the man in question was devastatingly handsome. A simple quirk of his lips into a smile, and she found her heart beating wildly. And then when he blushed after she gave him a compliment on his honest-to-goodness excellent shooting skills, she found herself melting a little. He bought her a few drinks, but never pushed himself on her. He didn't expect anything more than what she wanted to give. And when they danced together…

Rebecca found herself getting worked up just thinking about it.

"Why are you being so negative anyways?" Rebecca demanded of her best friend. "I thought you liked him."

Riza set her drink down. Was there even any alcohol in it? Rebecca would have to taste it to find out for herself. Her best friend was a lot sneakier than she seemed. "I do. He's an excellent soldier, despite his immature behavior sometimes, and he's a good man. I don't think I've ever met anyone as selfless and honest as him."

"Then why are you so dead set on keeping me away from him tonight?" Rebecca asked.

The frown on Riza's face was almost comical, if only because it looked strange on her confused face. "You were adamant about the whole 'no boys' thing tonight. I'm only living up by the rules you brought up."

"And then you went and invited a bunch of boys!" Rebecca shouted.

Riza scratched the back of her head. Rebecca had never seen her friend looked so confused before in her life, not even when they were at the Academy together and Rebecca would drag her out. She'd seen her friend in a dance club for the first time. The girl had been awkward as hell. It was nothing compared to now. "You said that you wanted more people to join us. They're my colleagues. I go out with them every now and then. I thought that's what you meant."

Placing a hand on her head, Rebecca sighed. Of course that's what Riza thought. The only other female friend that she had was Rebecca. Truth be told, Riza was one of the few female friends that Rebecca had as well. She had a few others, but they weren't exactly close. She counted herself lucky to have Riza as a friend, despite the fact that they were so different. Riza hadn't counted her colleagues as being men, just as they didn't count her as being a woman. They worked together. It made nights out easier for them.

Also, then there was the fact that everyone in the group knew who Riza belonged with. None of the men on her team would've made a move on her so long as Roy Mustang lived.

But why did one of them have to be Jean Havoc? He frustrated her beyond all belief, but then he was so sweet at times and terribly attractive and… Oh boy, maybe Riza was right. Maybe this was the alcohol talking.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," Rebecca proclaimed, her brain already switching gears.

Riza arched an eyebrow. "No?"

"No," Rebecca said, "because I'm going to go dance with him."

"Isn't that the opposite of what you wanted tonight?" Riza asked.

"That was before you invited him out!" Rebecca exclaimed. Poor Riza just blinked rapidly in response. She could not possibly understand what Rebecca was going through. After all, to her, Havoc was just another guy, someone she worked with, completely off limits. Colonel Smug Face might not be here at the bar with them, but his mere existence killed any sort of chance of a love life for Riza - or at least that was what Rebecca believed.

Well, Rebecca was not about to be the same way. She wanted to live her life to the fullest and right now the fullest meant dancing with one Jean Havoc. Determinedly making her way over to him, she leaned up against the bar, tossing her hair back and trying to appear as confident as possible, and smiled up at him. God, he was so tall and muscular too.

When Havoc turned to look down at her, a lackadaisical grin appeared on his face. It was so cute. Why did he have to be so cute? "Well look who it is. What's up, darlin'?"

"Riza's being a spoilsport and won't dance with me," Rebecca told him. "I was wondering if maybe…"

"If maybe I'd like to take her place?" Havoc finished for her. He took her hand and guided her out onto the dancefloor. Once there, he pressed his body up against hers, holding her close against him. Damnit, he smelled good as well. What cologne was that? He leaned down as they began to dance, his breath feather light and hot in her ear, "I'd like to think that I can be a better dance partner than her anyways."

He pulled back and winked at her. _In more ways than one,_ the look on his face suggested.

Had someone turned up the heat in this place or what?

They spent the rest of the night barely apart from one another. Even when they dragged themselves off the dancefloor finally, sweating and out of breath, they didn't leave each other's sides. Rebecca couldn't help but giggle as Havoc attempted to eat his french fries by throwing them in the air and catching them with his mouth. He laughed whenever she made a dirty joke, which normally took other guys back. She would often lay her hand on his arm or he would put his hand on her thigh as they sat next to each other. Sure, they were with the gang, a mostly silent Riza included, but it was quite obvious to everyone that they was a sudden couple in their midst.

However, their night came to an end as the bar called last call. The six of them shuffled out of the bar to stand outside on the street. Falman and Fuery made their goodbyes and started to walk back to the dorms where they were staying. As they disappeared around the corner, Rebecca realized that her time with Havoc was up. She may have been leaning against him in the cold, but it wouldn't be long before they would say their goodbyes. After all, Rebecca had come with Riza, and she couldn't just leave her best friend like that…

"Hey, Rebecca," Riza suddenly said, turning to face her. "I know this is last minute, but I was thinking… Breda and I live closer to one another. It'd make sense for us to share a cab."

At the mention of his name, Breda looked a bit startled, as if this was news to him, but a quick flicker of her eyes in his direction, and he was standing up straight and nodding his head. "It'd be cheaper, too." He turned his attention to Havoc. "Don't you live on the same side of town as Catalina?"

"Um, I…" Havoc scratched the back of his head. "Do I?"

"I live on the east end near the college," Rebecca pointed out, not quite sure where this was going.

Havoc nodded his head. "I'm about a block from the college."

"Would you mind sharing a cab with Havoc?" Riza asked her, innocent as could be. "It just makes things a little more convenient. I can come pick you up in the morning to get your car."

Looking from Riza to the two other men and then back to Riza, Rebecca could've sworn that Riza had come up with this idea on the fly. Most people wouldn't think of Riza as being sneaky, but Rebecca knew better. That woman could come up with some downright diabolical schemes. There was a reason she and Mustang, master of underhanded behavior, worked so well together. And if Rebecca didn't know any better, she would say that her best friend was conspiring to get Rebecca in a cab alone with the man she'd been flirting with all night. But why would Riza do that after trying to convince her to not flirt with him before?

"I don't mind," Havoc announced.

"No, that sounds… That's fine. You're right. It'd be easier on the cabbie." Rebecca stepped forward to hug her best friend as Breda flagged down a cab. Pulling away just slightly, she whispered in the blonde's ear, "I know what you're up to. Don't think I'm too drunk."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riza replied in far too blank of a tone. She didn't even bother to wear an innocent look; she just kept that same passive expression on her face that she wore at work. Before she got in the cab, she waved at them. "Take care of her for me, Havoc!"

Havoc saluted her. "I won't let anything happen to her, lest you shoot me."

Riza gave him a look that said she would do just that and more if Havoc let anything to Rebecca and then slipped into the car. Havoc tugged at his collar for a second. Rebecca wondered just what Riza considered Havoc doing anything to Rebecca might entail and if she was threatening him to not take advantage of Rebecca. Well, as far as Rebecca was concerned, she was perfectly capable of handling herself and making adult decisions. And right now, as she got in the back of a cab with Havoc and they were pressed up against each other in the small backseat, she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Quirking an eyebrow up at him, Rebecca didn't even bother saying anything out loud. _Your place or mine?_

Havoc grinned and tipped his head to her. Definitely her place. His was probably a mess since he hadn't planned on entertaining any women here soon. Rebecca wasn't known for being the cleanest person either, but it was decent and she had actually gotten some cleaning done while dealing with that break up. Maybe she was moving too quickly. Maybe he didn't actually want to do this with her. Maybe she was just reading into things and Riza had accidentally forced Havoc into going with her.

And then Havoc took hold of her hand, leaned close to her, and murmured, "You look amazing in that dress, but I sure as hell can't wait to get you out of it."

Rebecca's heart began to race so wildly; she had to stop herself from telling the cab driver to just floor it. The ride was one of the most painful things she'd ever gone through, especially with the way Havoc kept drawing circles on her thigh, inching the hem of her dress up a centimeter at the world's slowest place. She knew he wouldn't do anything horribly immodest in the back of a cab with a stranger up front, but just him teasing her with the idea was enough to get her squirming in her seat. When she glanced at him, he managed to look so innocent as he whistled along to a song on the radio, like he wasn't toying with her.

Once they reached her place, Havoc paid for the cab, despite Rebecca offering, and they both got of the car. They walked into her apartment complex, him dutifully at her heels, until they reached her door. As she began to fumble with her keys, he pressed himself up against her, laying his chin on her shoulder and his hands gripping her hips, pulling her back into him. She was quite certain that was not a gun pushing into her backside.

"Need any help?" he asked, an infuriating smirk on his face. His voice was low and right in her hears, each word making his chest rumble against her back. She shot him a quick glare, though there wasn't any actual heat in it, and then finally found the right key, unlocking her door and opening it.

Rebecca had just barely managed to get inside and shut the door behind him when she turned around only to be picked up and almost slammed into the wall. The two of them winced, if only because a picture rattled, and then she pressed her face into the crook of his neck and giggled.

"Now this is exactly where I've wanted you all night," Havoc told her as she pulled away to look at him. He was holding her up with such ease, like she was nothing, but then, with the kind of arms that he had and considering how petite she was, she didn't doubt him for a second. He had her pressed in between him and the wall, his hands under her ass and her legs wrapped around him. The position caused her dress to ride up an obscene amount, to the point where it did next to nothing to cover her underwear.

When he squeezed her ass, she took the opportunity to nip at his neck. It caused him to jump and then chuckle, the sound rumbling in her chest. As she kissed up his neck to suck on his earlobe, he removed one hand out from underneath her and slid it up her side until he was palming one of her breasts. The asshole didn't even bothering moving all of the articles of clothing aside. He just pushed the dress down a little to reveal her strapless bra and rubbed his thumb over it. Already sensitive as hell, even that action was enough to make her buck her hips into him, trying to press her center against him.

When their lips finally met for the first time, it was an almost bruising crush of a kiss. There was no niceties here, no playing around or being gentle with one another. That wasn't what either of them were about or wanted. She wanted to feel something. She wanted to push them both to their limits. The tension between them all night had gone to a boiling point and she couldn't stand to ignore it any longer.

As with everything in her life, Rebecca was ready to fight.

Thankfully, Havoc seemed to be just as enthusiastic. He didn't let up on her, rolling his hips into hers and sliding his free hand over her body. Somehow, with his other hand slid under her dress, he managed to toy with her underwear, which made her whimper in return. When he undid the strings of the halter top of her dress, he pulled it down so that she was bare on top besides her bra. His breath was hot against her skin as he kissed the tops of each of her breasts, causing her to lean her head back against the wall and dig her nails into his shoulders. She couldn't stop herself from letting out breathy little gasps if she tried.

It felt like he was grinning against her skin when he kissed her. The jerk - he was _teasing_ her!

Well, two could play at that game. With a bit of maneuvering, she managed to slide one of her hands in between them until she managed to slide a hand over the front of his pants. Being as hard as he was, it was easy to press her hand against him and grip his dick through his pants. The sudden grasp caused him to nearly buckle as he groaned and pressed his face into her chest.

"Someone's excited, hm?" Rebecca teased right back.

Honestly, Rebecca didn't think it was possible for Havoc's blue eyes to be so dark, but they looked like a swirling pool as he gazed at her. The amount of desire in them told her just how excited he was and it almost made her gulp. She couldn't remember anyone looking at her like that before, not with such intensity, and she felt the air leave her chest.

Dropping her to the ground, Havoc made quick work of ridding her of her dress. She could barely get a grip on him as he spun her around and unzipped it, sliding it down her legs and leaving her in her smallclothes. Before she could even protest that things were highly uneven, considering he still had all of his clothes on, he pressed into her again and slid his hand down the front of her underwear to touch her. She gasped at sudden touch and bucked back against him involuntarily.

When in the hell had he become so commanding? She used to think that he was just this dopey, if not attractive, guy that took orders and did what he was told and yet here he was, pressing her up against a wall and almost insistently making her tremble with just his fingers. When he dipped one of his fingers in her, she let out a loud moan despite herself and he hummed, pleased with her reaction. Knowing full well what he was doing though, he went back to teasing her nub until she was practically whimpering.

"Sounds like you like that," Havoc murmured into her ear, amusement in his voice. "I wonder what would happen if I-"

"I swear to God, Jean Havoc, I will literally throw you out if you stop right now," Rebecca threatened, even as she cut herself off to moan.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darlin'," Havoc replied with a light laugh. "Not when I get to hear this."

She could feel all the tension from the entire night pooling together into one moment as her muscles began to tighten. Every swipe of his finger seemed to bring her near to a peak, but then her muscles would relax again. Everything was building up inside of her though. From the moment she laid eyes on him tonight to this very moment, every second of desire seemed to gather inside of her. She struggled to breathe and gripped his thighs tightly as her muscles tightened once more and then more until she was uttering a string of curses and bucking back into him without abandon. The orgasm had to have lasted at least a full thirty seconds to the point where her entire body tingled and she gasped on air.

As she began to come down, Rebecca honestly thought that she might not be able to stand. Her legs felt a little like noodles already and it was just the beginning. She wasn't even out of her clothes yet. But she was not going to give up without a fight. She was going to have her way too.

Turning around, Rebecca stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, lightly at first, before roughly shoving him backwards. With the sort of frantic energy typically meant for morning quickies, she worked to get him out of his clothes. He laughed as she struggled with his belt at first, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, but then immediately cut off to groan when she slid her hand down his pants and gripped him through his boxers. She gave him a quick look that said, _pants off now_ , and he did as he was told.

Trying to kiss one another while he undressed was difficult, especially since they couldn't keep their hands off each other, but they somehow managed it. Unfortunately, with the way things were going, Rebecca knew one thing was for certain. They weren't going to make it to the bedroom.

Walking backwards, Rebecca pushed him one more time. His legs hit the front of her couch and he felt down on it, the furniture rocking back slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked up at her completely unashamed of the fact that he was sitting naked on her couch - and hard as hell too. Rebecca blushed a little, but then forced it down as she pointed to a table end.

"Yes, ma'am," Havoc said with a cheeky grin, leaning over to dig in the small drawer until he produced a condom. If there was one thing Rebecca was, it was careful as hell. She didn't give a shit when guys complained about how it felt during sex. She always used protection. Luckily, Havoc didn't seem to mind at all as he leaned back to roll it on without a single complaint. Before she could slide off her underwear though, he shook his head and wiggled a finger at her. "One more thing."

Reaching out for her, he pulled her closer to him, still sitting on the couch. With a delicate touch, he hooked his fingers into her underwear and slid them down her legs. She shivered underneath the touch. How could a man be so hard and commanding one second and then gentle and soft the next? He lifted one of her legs so that her foot was on one side of him on the couch, her practically hovering over him, and then leaned forward to kiss the inner part of her thighs. She whimpered and he dug his fingers into her thighs more before sliding a tongue over her a few times.

"Okay, that's quite enough!" Rebecca exclaimed in far too high pitch of a voice.

Havoc smirked up at her, his eyes flashing daringly.

Pushing him away from her, she moved so that both of her knees were on either side of his hips, gripping him so that it aligned with her center. He let out a harsh breath and leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Having gotten off so thoroughly against the wall and worked up even before then, she was able to accept him easily and it didn't hurt at all. Instead, she merely felt full, like he was filling up a space he was meant to be. He swore under his breath as she slowly began to rock into him and pressed his hands into her back.

If he thought she meant to go slow the entire time though, he was sorely mistaken. Once she felt accustomed to his size, she began to move up and down on her knees. With her hands gripping the back of the couch, she was able to ride him at a much faster and harder pace. This time, he didn't swear under his breath. He let out a loud, "Fuck, Rebecca!" as she rode him.

It was at the perfect angle. She was already sensitive from before and so with the right movements she began to feel a quick build up inside of her again. He slapped her ass, not too hard, but enough to make her bounce and yelp. When she came back down on him, he choked on a groan. Everything felt hot and tight once more as she moved faster, slightly out of pace, but at just the right spot.

"I'm gonna come again," Rebecca whimpered.

Havoc's voice was ragged as he responded, "Please do."

She was right there, so close, but just couldn't get on it. Some part of her body was stubbornly holding back. It felt so incredibly good, him inside of her, sliding his fingers up and down her back. She was so damn close. As if sensing her struggle, Havoc moved to unlatch her bra. The second he captured one of her nipples in his mouth, she let out a cry as she came suddenly and hard again. It turned out that was exactly what she needed. She rode through the wave of her second orgasm until she finally stilled against him, pressing her face into his shoulder and biting down on it lightly.

"Okay, that was incredible," Havoc told her, "but I-" With him still inside of her, he picked her up once again. She gasped at the new angle and wiggled against him. The action caused him to moan and nearly drop her. "You are, as usual, driving me absolutely crazy and if I don't fix that soon, I think I honestly might die."

Without further ado, he took her to the bedroom. She slid out of him as she went back to standing. But it was only for a second before they were on the bed and he was towering over top of her and inside of her again. For the first time, she sensed that he had been holding himself back before to prolong things for her benefit. It caused a burst of affection in her chest, which strangely didn't feel weird while in the middle of having sex. How long had it been since any man took the time to consider her needs before his?

However, there was no holding him back now. Gripping her wrists with one just of his above her head, he used the other to play with one breast while he rolled his tongue around the other. And he wasn't just pushing himself against her this time. No, he was working quite hard this time, pumping in and out of her in a frenzy. "Fucking hell, Rebecca," he groaned into her skin. As he gripped her hip with one hand, pressing his fingers into her skin, he let go of her wrists so that he could grasp her tightly on both sides. Her hands immediately went to his sides to play with his taut muscles. Both of them were covered in sweat, but she didn't care.

After kissing her deeply once more, his tongue swirling around hers, he sat up and pulled hard against him. She canted her hips up and grasped the comforter of her bed. He moved in and out of her hastily, pushing deeper into her with this new angle. She didn't think she would get off again, but she didn't care. It still felt amazing. Little cries tumbled out of her as he began to groan more and even twitch. His shoulders tensed up and his fingers dug into her so much that she thought he might accidentally leave a bruise on her. She didn't give a damn.

At last, he seemed to be overwhelmed with coming himself, losing the precision he had earlier and muttering under his breath, until finally he began to slow down. Rebecca tried to catch her breath as both of them went still and quiet. His eyes were still closed as he came down, panting heavily like he'd run a marathon. She watched him, suddenly unsure of what to do next. She felt exhausted and entirely spent, but in a good way. Not even the best of workouts could make her feel like this. She thought she might sleep for an entire day.

But then Havoc…

Would he just get up and leave? Mission accomplished, bang the hot chick, done and done. Rebecca didn't think he was like that (Riza wouldn't be friends with someone like that), but despite feeling the glow of having some of the best sex of her life, insecurity began to creep in. He leaned over top of her, hands on either side of her, and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. She didn't know why she felt so relieved when he leaned down to gently kiss her on the lips, but the desire to grip him tightly almost overcame her.

"I did not expect the night to go this way," Havoc said in a breathless tone.

"Neither did I," Rebecca admitted.

Carefully, he pulled himself out of her. Rolling over off of her, he pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash can sitting next to her desk. Perfect aim. Of course. Instead of getting up though, Havoc rolled over to face her and kissed her on her bare shoulder. "Can't deny that I hadn't thought about it before though. I've spent a good amount of nights fantasizing about you, even after we got into arguments." He chuckled. "Maybe even more so after we got into arguments."

"You big dolt," Rebecca admonished, slapping him lightly on the chest. Thank everything for the fact that they hadn't bothered to turn the lights on or he would've seen just how much she was blushing.

Of course she had thought about him as well. He was terribly good-looking and, even though they did have a tendency of getting into rows every now and then, he was a good man. She'd been attracted to him from the moment they first met, even though he drunkenly hit on her. He'd never done it again, not in truth, always teasing her. She knew that despite his first slip up, he had been respectful of her ever since and never made a move unless she did so first. If she hadn't made the offer for him to come home with her, he never would've pressed the subject or asked. He would've simply walked her to her apartment and then walked back over to his place without a single grumble.

(Rebecca thought for the first time that Jean was a much better man than most people gave him credit for.)

Looking at her curiously, not a hint of pressure in his eyes, Jean asked, "Did you want me to leave?"

Rebecca bit her lip. "Only if you want to."

"I'd rather not," Jean replied, pulling her close to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his scruff tickling her skin, but not in a bad way. "There's still a part of my daydreams that hasn't happened yet."

"Post-intercourse cuddling?" Rebecca asked dryly, even as she snuggled up against him.

Jean opened an eye to peer at her. "Morning sex."

"You would!" Rebecca said loudly as she moved to smack him with a pillow. But she was laughing as she did so and he was grinning and really, honestly, she rather agreed with him on that.


End file.
